AWAKEN
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Even now we are no longer breathing, bleeding, or sweating"—he laughed softly—"at least, we've awakened from our frightening nightmare." - A Jane and Alec's different gazes of the world . Read and Review please ?


**AWAKEN  
**

**.**

**.**

created by: Fayaluzzaline

.

.

disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer only

.

.

A/N: So, this is my first Twilight story for sure—and importantly, I love Jane and Alec so much more than any characters else. Enjoy reading!

* * *

I sat here, right in front of a giant glass window that frames the rear body of Volterra. My eyes crept to the other side out there, sweeping into every corner of the quiet back garden.

Tonight Volterra so cold and lonely; even though every day, too. Is this because Heidi has not yet arrived from _fishing_?

Feeling strange, my hands outstretched to touch the glass giant.

There is no sense of the piercing ice.

I reached out more and try to blew the glass to produce a dew—but failed. There was no breath coming out of the mouth or nose.

With chest crawled feeling hopeless, I decided to take off my robe, then threw it away into the floor. After all, no one would ever see, right? If anyone would see me, it would only be Alec—and my twin brother won't ever going to do anything except say, "Jane, pick up your robe and hanging it in place." Just like that.

I walked to the sofa with a flowing rhythmic swing feet, before finally lay down on the velvet couch.

I closed the two pairs of my rubies and enjoy the darkness that surrounded me.

Comfortable.

Until then a regular voice bothered me ...

Yeah, frustrating. It was clear that Gianna's breathing pounding wildly every time he met with Felix or Demetri or—oh God, what is good from them? And why should Master Aro had to hire a human? Ah, I'm annoyed. I'm dizzy. Adult mind is annoying and inconvenient for me.

My door opened slowly, and then closed without a vote.

I grinned.

"Tired?" asked the voice, before he lay down beside me. I turned to look at him, then I used my angelic smile at him, and he painted the most beautiful smile for me.

"Hey, Alec," I said to him. With one gentle swing, I inched closer and hugged him tightly.

Alec chuckled and stroked my blonde head. "It's rare to see you keep yourself in your room—is there something that you're keeping from us?"

My lips pouted when I heard him used the plural pronoun. "I do not hide anything," I said sharply, still curled in his arms. "I just don't want to talk to anyone."

"You're talking to me," he teased with a chuckle. I took out the sound of vomiting. A moment later he asked, "Are you still upset about the suspension of Cullen's case?"

Well. This is it. Sensitive topic for me this day.

"Jane?" he pushed.

"No," I replied in a voice that as cold as ice crystals. "I do not care about them."

Alec chuckled. I knew he would not be able to be fooled by me.

Finally I gave up too; I got up from his arms and sat down face to face, my face was stiff like a doll. "I do not understand all about it today, Alec."

He looked at me seriously, his trademark if it is discussing a topic of problems. "You mean?"

"Cullen," I moaned softly. "Why did we suspend their problem?"

Alec paused for a moment, thinking, then replied, "Because Master Aro decided so."

I rolled my eyes, I knew it, I mean, why should Master Aro let them live?

"I guess," Alec began, "because Master Aro knew some things."

I threw my eyes into the garden. "I never scared of the Electric User or the Mage," I said, mentioning two members of the Cullen's witnesses that were almost dealing with us this afternoon.

Alec nodded. "But the point is not that."

"And I do not mind facing the Newborn Shield—that Cullen's newborn, I mean."

"Jane—"

I'm back at him. "I'm not even afraid of dying, Alec."

This time Alec was silent, stiff, hard to debate me.

Slowly I got up and went back to the window glass—along with the gathering memories of my past.

* * *

_"Hey! Look at that! "_

_"How horrible!"_

_"That's the Witch Twin! Necromancer! "_

_"Ewww! See how sticky they are! "_

_"I heard they dumped their parents?"_

_"Look. There is no one wants to adopt them. "_

_"Of course."_

_"Yeah, evil kids like that, who wants to take care of them?"_

_"Yeah ... but it would be even better if they get out of our city."_

_"Right, right!"_

_"Why are they still here?"_

_"You're wrong, why would they live?"_

_I held Alec's hand tighter and tighter as we stepped with wide steps to avoided the horrible voices._

_._

_._

_"Eeeh? Our oats run out?" I cried in surprise. A pair of my blue eyes staring roundly at Alec who nodded innocently. "How come? We just bought it yesterday! "_

_"It seems like the seller hates us ," said Alec, and he held up a bag that had a giant tear. "He tore his oats bag."_

_I bit my lip._

_How could that old man? We payed him by full price, for real! Why should he tore the oats bag?_

_"Well, it seems like we have to eat something else," said Alec finally. He was sitting on our granite floor that was paved with coldness. "We have to eat fruits again, Jane."_

_I nodded slowly. What can I say, right? With a heavy heart, I went to the bottom of the pile fabric which I used as a mattress to sleep, then I took out three red apples that still fresh—fortunately—from one bag. One I gave to Alec, one I ate myself._

_We ate in silence._

_When he was finished his apple, then Alec realized something. "Jane, why did you take three apples out? It's just us two, right?"_

_Without a word, I gave him an apple. "You must be hungry; yesterday you were go around the town just to find an oat seller, right?"_

_Alec looked at the apple, then me, then the apple again, then me again. "It still can be eaten until tomorrow or the next day after tomorrow."_

_I shook my head. "Your body is getting thinner by the days; how come you said I have to keep this one? I do not want to stay with their malnourished. "_

_He chuckled and took the apple, then ate it slowly. He often offered me, but I rejected—I just moved closer to him and curled up beside him, while Alec's left arm went around my body._

_"You know, Jane," he said, "when I realized that I only had a mother, I'd love to have a father."_

_I buried my face into his shoulder._

_Yes. Sure. Alec is a boy; surely he would have a father—to be an example for him in order to love and protect family._

_But since the beginning of our birth, our father was gone ..._

_"But," Alec went on, "when I saw Mom came home one night—with a skinny body and dusty, just to find our food—I was no longer struggle about a father figure; I knew I just need Mom and you. I love her as much as I love you, Jane. "_

_I closed my eyes._

_Yes._

_Our mother was the mightiest woman ever—she lived without her husband, raised us by herself, and died for us._

_"And ..." Alec stopped. He was silent, as if choosing the sentence. "And when they come here, banged on the door, carrying the torch, I was so afraid, Jane. But not for Mom—she just stepped outside faced them like a man. "_

_Right._

_For some reason, all caused by the two of us—mostly myself, Alec just took a part in this all._

_At that time we were eight years old, and all still be fair to us._

_But one day, I and Alec found a poor child—condition which is equivalent to us—was surrounded by a group of rich kids; and that poor kid were struggling, trying to escape from the siege of those damn rich kids, although, ultimately, he failed._

_I did—unknowingly—screamed and ran to rescue that poor child, but it all happened so fast._

_I did not know what kind of power that I threw, but one child who seems to be the richest—jerked back and screaming unpalatable._

_His friends looked at me and I swore they were all screaming madly as they ran away from me and Alec—I didn't even care about them, I just moved forward to the poor child that lay on the ground._

_But, unfortunately, that poor child was gone-perhaps he was only five years old, and he was unconscious because of being tortured all-out by the cowardly hoodlums earlier._

_Me and Alec try to find the boy's family, but none of the people that want to admit the child as a member of their family, so my mother came and asked us to help her to bury the body of that poor child._

_A week later, the son of a landlord—who was accidentally jerked back by me—looking for a problem to us; he dragged me into the garden when I was picking cherries in the woods, and he tried to disarm my clothes._

_I shouted, screamed, almost begged him to stop his unfunny action—how not? He was probably already a teen while I was eight, not fair, right?_

_Just when I screamed one last time, Mom and Alec came over to us..._

_Without any word, Mom slapped the boy and sent him away from us, while Alec hugged me and wrapped my body with his coat._

_All completed the day._

_Like a nightmare for the first time._

_But I was wrong ..._

_It hadn't finished yet._

_Because, tomorrow night, the whole town came to our cottage with a torch and some sharp weapons ..._

_._

_._

_I woke up that evening._

_Stomach rumbling and my body was shivered with coldness._

_I turned to the side, staring at Alec who stayed in the same condition with me, then back curled up beside him._

_Unfortunately, my eyes still could not be closed._

_My mind went on the chronology of events that I brought this afternoon to dreamland._

_Yes._

_They came after us—so chaotic and noisy._

_Mom faced them._

_One of them advanced and said that her son was attacked two little monsters, and with the outspoken, he said we were expelled from this city._

_My mother did not receive; she yelled at him that her children not a monster and the man or anyone not entitled to determine our lives._

_Unfortunately he did not accept ..._

_... And he threw the torch into Mom's body even before she had time to realize it ..._

_._

_._

_"Jane, Jane, wake up ..."_

_Alec's voice sounded like a melody for me—who helped me open my eyes. My body was swaying gently touched by his arm due to an intention to wake me._

_I opened my eyes._

_"What?" I asked in a ragged voice._

_Alec jaw tightened and his gaze did not shift an inch from the door of our house._

_"Alec?" I called out, trying to grab the response._

_Finally he looked at me, panic and anger seemed to melt in his expression which is usually always calm. "They're coming."_

_"They?"_

_Alec nodded slowly. "The people who killed Mom—maybe this time they intend to kill us."_

_I gasped at that moment. "What?"_

_"I could hear their shouts from the hill—and I've seen lights of hundreds torches from our window. Just quickly put on your cloak and we run. "_

_I quickly nodded and stormed toward the coat that hung behind the wooden door of our hut._

_._

_._

_... They burned Mom..._

_In the last cry of our mighty female, orange blaze devoured her thin body slowly..._

_I felt my throat slashed by a burning tin when I shouted her name endlessly, still trying to rescue a lifeless body that still stand tall before my eyes..._

_... And none of the people try to ease the licking tongues of the fire..._

_Feeling as though paralyzed drown, I sat stiffly on the ground, staring at the Mom's killer with a blank stare that is not aimed at, while my body seemed to float weightless ..._

_Where's Alec?_

_In a second, my brain functioning again—I turned around, trying to look at my twin brother who was standing rigid like a porcelain doll, right next to me._

_The incident was repeated..._

_... But in a different way._

_The killer knelt on the ground, groaning in panic, while some other guys behind him looked weird—they called out names of their friends there as they looked around, making the torch that they hold burned each of their own bodies._

_With round eyes, I looked back at Alec who still stood stiffly, stared at those people._

_"A... Alec...?" I hissed, hoarsely, "what... are you doing...?"_

_He did not answer; his gaze etched on those poor people who are busy burning their bodies with one another._

_._

_._

_"Jane! Let's go! "_

_Alec pulled my hand and I followed him without hesitation; we both ran out of our hut, trying to save ourselves._

_But we were too late._

_They've surrounded us._

_I said nothing, again too stiff to do something; Alec participate silent, standing in front of me as if he shielded me from anything that could hurt me._

_In one rough motion, four big men rushed toward us and grabbed our body, then dragged us arbitrarily._

_I rebelled, but one of them slapped me._

_I looked at Alec—he was quiet, occasionally hissing when they sent a punch to his perfect face._

_Ten minutes later we were tied in two giant wooden sticks._

_They surrounded us, looked at us like we just animals that would be eaten for dinner..._

_I sighed, turning to my left side..._

_Alec looked at me, trying to smile a little for me..._

_... A farewell smile..._

_Feeling too tired after this 13 years, I finally managed to force my last smile at Alec—and I was sure it could not be categorized as my best smile._

_One of the big men stood forward, his hands took a giant torch, and he threw it on our torch._

_I closed my eyes, preparing to receive a lick of flame that would swallow us for a few moments later._

_... But nothing happens..._

_... And when I opened my eyes, everything was closed by the robes of gray and black that blocked my view to all sides._

_Then, I could hear my own scream when something stabbing my neck on two points; causing a terrible burning sensation, like the flames, before it spread through my body._

_I could not remember what happened anymore._

_In fact I think I started to forgot who I was._

_All I could remember was someone, with a soft-angelic voice, kind enough to sang one word that calmed my mind: "Jane."_

* * *

Someone opened the door of my room again.

"Jane, Alec, Heidi has arrived," a voice said as he stood in the doorway of my room. His figure is slender but strong, like the most beautiful and deadliest sword, stood leaning against my room's stone wall.

Demetri.

"Yes. We will be there in a minute, "Alec said with a tone of calmness, as usual.

I did not move from my place, still busy looking at the glass window that exposes all the back corner of Volterra.

"Jane?" Demetri hissed my name, sounded doubtful. "You're okay? Master Aro began to worry when we see you shut yourself since returning from the Forks. "

This time I care enough—I turned around with angelic move, then looked at Demetri's ruby eyes. "I'm fine."

Demetri nodded. "We are waiting for you in Throne Room—you should be quick, because Heidi didn't take too many."

Alec nodded and Demetri disappeared from my sight.

I looked back at the glass window from the corner of my eyes.

"At least," I heard Alec say, "we must be grateful for our second life, Jane."

It was silence.

"At least, we are allowed to live in this cold life."

I was still quiet.

"Even now we are no longer breathing, bleeding, or sweating"—he laughed softly—"at least, we've awakened from our frightening nightmare."

Later, Alec got up and left me first.

I was still petrified.

Although in the inside I agreed with what Alec said.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Well? How is it? Good or bad? Or worst? Well, let me know what you think by leave a review, please?

*puppy eyes glare*


End file.
